


Injured Wolf

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NO DEATH, Shapeshifting, Some angst, Tumblr Prompt, Vague Obi-Wan Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Filled Tumblr Prompt: "Shapeshifters Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka? Obi-Wan turns into a ginger wolf, Anakin into a black one, and Ahsoka into a wild cat. H/C would be awesome"





	Injured Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I adopted from Moddy's Prompt Runs.

 

The snarl of pain nearly had Ahsoka springing backwards, but she didn't dare let go of the tourniquet.

Obi-Wan, in his human form currently, lay on the ground as Anakin patched him up as best as he could manage so Obi-Wan could survive the trip back to the ship.

The pain had Obi-Wan close to instinct-only, which put Ahsoka's feline instincts on edge.

Obi-Wan's blue eyes glowed and he snapped at Anakin as the younger Jedi did something Ahsoka couldn't quite see.

Anakin bared his teeth and snarled back, his own eyes shifting just a bit green.

Obi-Wan glared at him for a moment, until Anakin's gaze shifted away.

The submission beneath Anakin's insistence on helping soothed Obi-Wan enough for them to get the job done, and kept Obi-Wan from snapping at any of the clone troopers who moved in to help get him back to the  _ Negotiator. _

 

* * *

 

He'd reverted to wolf form.

The ride up had been made turbulent by missile-fire and evasive maneuvers, and Obi-Wan had let out a truly alarming aggressive noise before a whine of pain slipped between his teeth, and then he was a ginger-furred wolf.

The clones holding him secure moved a bit to make sure he didn't go flying across the floor when the gunship jolted next.

And by the time they reached the cruiser, Anakin had transformed from sheer worry, the black wolf nosing and licking the auburn one's ears in concern.

Ahsoka sighed and escorted the stretcher that came for Obi-Wan to medbay while keeping to  _ two  _ feet, thank you  _ very  _ much, Master Who Trots Beside Her.

Last thing they needed was for a feral wildcat to be unable to answer any questions Kix might have concerning what had happened to the patient groundside.

Ahsoka smoothed the fur of Obi-Wan's head, noting the gray gathering around eyes and muzzle.

She might not change  _ form  _ from worry for his well being, but she felt a hell of a lot of concern anyway.

There were advantages to being a wildcat instead of part of the pack hierarchy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As of May 8th, 2018, there is now an art for this story on my tumblr (igaveyoufairwarning), under #InjuredWolf.


End file.
